This invention relates generally to motorcycle wheel supports, and more particularly to a motorcycle front wheel hub assembly that is quickly and easily demountable for repair and replacement of parts.
In the past, motorcycle spoked wheel hub assemblies have lacked the unusually advantageous features of construction and operation as are now provided by the present invention. Unusual advantages of such features include quick demountability of the hub assembly, and quick re-assembly of its components, enabling replacement of such components such as bearings. In prior hubs, bearing balls were permanently installed in hubs, necessitating purchase and replacement of the entire hub assembly when one or more bearing balls failed. There has existed a need to eliminate this expensive and time consuming replacement, and which does not disturb spoke positioning.